El presidente y yo
by ownfoursix
Summary: AU. Nueve estudiantes son llamados para formar parte de algo increíble: El consejo estudiantil. Pero, ¿qué se puede esperar cuando juntas a una chica pecosa y al rebelde más guapo del colegio? Él la odia... con amor. Ella no puede verlo ni en pintura. Y sus amigos no saben donde meterse. ¿Te animas a formar parte de esta locura?


_1_

_Peleas en la biblioteca_

Trato por todos los medios posibles no quedarme dormida en clase de historia. Mi anciano profesor, el señor Connor, no deja de hablar con total lentitud sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¿O era la primera? Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo bien.

Mi primo adoptivo, Anthony Brown, también lucha contra el sueño. Pero él que es más serio y un poquitín aplicado en esta materia, se ha tomado la molestia de apuntar algo sobre Hitler.

Todos odiamos la clase de historia porque los cincuenta minutos transcurren como interminables horas y el maestro está más viejo que Matusalén. Es aburrido, porque ni siquiera podemos platicar. Él está medio ciego y todo eso, pero su oído es increíblemente funcional.

La flojera se esfuma de inmediato al escuchar la puerta abrirse de repente, revelando a una persona oportuna.

—Hola, muchachos. Veo que se están comportando bien.

Sonrío al instante. Se trata de la profesora de teatro, Karen Klais. Es una persona increíble, aventura y bromista. Tendrá, no sé, ¿veinticuatro años? Me parece demasiado joven como para trabajar en un internado como el San Pablo.

La saludamos todos en coro, igual que en la primaria.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita? —Inquiere Connor, muy despacio para mi gusto.

Ella sonríe de manera encantadora, arqueando ambas cejas.

Y aunque parece imposible, su mirada se clava en mí y Tony.

—Tendré que robarle a dos de sus estudiantes, si me permite. ¿Candice White y Anthony Brown?

El aludido respinga al escuchar su nombre. Contengo una carcajada al notar que tiene un rastro de baba seca en las comisuras de sus labios.

Recuerdo entonces que nos han llamado. Vamos, no hemos hecho nada malo en tres días.

—Oh, adelante. Lléveselos.

—A la biblioteca, chicos. Espérenme ahí.

Confundidos, recogemos nuestras cosas. Por otro lado, si olvidamos por un segundo que quizás nos retarán, supone un alivio escapar de la aburrida materia y tener un poco de tiempo libre para respirar.

El rubio bosteza un par de veces conforme caminamos, tomándonos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Le pregunto en un susurro.

—Ah, ya sabes. Los increíbles inventos de Alistear Cornwall —con esa frase, comprendo todo.

—No me digas que explotó el colchón esta vez.

—Poco faltaba. En primer lugar, dejó encendida la luz toda la noche. La hermana Gray fue a regañarnos unas quinientas veces. Luego el idiota nos obligó a mí y a Archie a usar unos auriculares que supuestamente debían dejarnos inconscientes. ¿Y sabes que ocurrió? No dormí para nada y casi quedamos sordos.

Me río. Conozco a ese genio incomprendido, a veces sus ideas suelen ser horribles.

Sinceramente jamás me gustaría ser su compañera. Las pocas veces que hemos dormido los cuatro juntos, nada sale bien, porque termino lastimada de una u otra forma.

—Da algo de lastima, ¿no crees?

—Nosotros somos los que damos lastima, Candy. Tener que dormir a su lado todos los días del año no es para nada bonito —agrega soltando una risotada.

La biblioteca es un lugar increíble. Adoro ir por las tardes a pasar un buen rato leyendo y después dormirme en un rincón. Como todos son unos incultos, a nadie se le ocurre venir a excepción de Stear, sólo que él se la pasa perdido hasta que nos corren.

En la puerta, respiro el delicioso aroma a cuero y hojas de papel. Dentro está el encargado de proteger este lugar, un muchacho joven, alto y robusto que adora escuchar rock alternativo. Tiene los auriculares puestos y juega en la computadora como un poseso.

—Hola, Dani. —Lo saludo. Nos conocemos bien, y suelo pedirle asesoramiento cada vez que tengo un problema con matemáticas o química, que es todos los días.

—Hola, Candy —responde agitando la mano y volviendo a lo que hacía.

—Primita, necesito un abrazo —Anthony se me cuelga del cuello, recargando todo su peso contra mí. Pesa toneladas.

—Quítate, vaca. Me aplastas.

Lo empujo con ambas manos, pero parece reacio a alejarse. Tengo que darle un pellizco para que me libere.

—¡Auch! Eres mala…

—Y tú irritante. Vamos a sentarnos.

A pesar de las muchas ocasiones en que discutimos de broma, no puedo evitar quererlo. Es como un hermano para mí, quizás algo más. Lo conozco de toda la vida. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, solía estar muy enamorada de él. Tanto como puede ilusionarse una niña pequeña.

Pero eso ya pasó. Es cosa de atrás.

Ocupamos asiento en un sofá forrado en terciopelo y esta vez no opongo resistencia en que recueste su cabeza en mis piernas. Está destrozado.

—Oh, que conmovedora escena. Incesto puro.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz de mi prima Eliza. Está al lado de su mellizo, Niel, ambos pelirrojos con mirada parecida a la de una serpiente.

Nos observan con sorna, y Tony no reacciona.

—Mi día se jodió. ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

Ella se ríe, mostrando todos los dientes, blancos y alienados con delicadeza.

Aunque lo niegue, es hermosa. Y Niel también.

—La directora Klais nos llamó. No hubiésemos venido de saber que ustedes estarían. —Agrega él, mirándonos despectivamente.

—Lo mismo digo. Son tan insoportables y amargos que la leche se corta en cuanto los ven —alega mi adormilado Anthony.

Elia y Niel Leagan me han odiado desde que el tío abuelo William me adoptó como miembro de la familia Andrey. Lo que quiere decir que Anthony y yo no compartimos sangre, aunque sí relación legal.

Este par de siameses no han hecho otra cosa más que intentar humillarme en público. Y nótese que he dicho "intentar," porque en definitiva jamás lo han logrado.

—Vamos a otro lugar, hermanito. No será que la huérfana termine contagiándonos de sus malos modales.

La arpía con vestido me muestra la lengua al irse. Que infantil, yo termino enseñándole el dedo medio.

—Guarda la calma, Candy. —Me advierte Karen, entrando con otros cuatro muchachos detrás de ella.

Al principio no reacciono. Pero luego me doy cuenta de quienes son. Se trata de Archie y Stear, los dos peleando por no sé qué. Ambos le dan una palmada en el trasero a Tony cuando nos ven, y éste despierta por completo, intentando abofetearlos a ambos.

—Tranquila, rubia —le dice Archie en son de broma. Los chicos me dan un beso en cada mejilla, sentándose a mí lado y casi tumbando a Brown.

También está aquí Patty O'Brien. Es mi vecina, la he visto un par de veces en clase y en la biblioteca. No deja de mirar a Stear.

¿Soy yo o tendré nueva prima?

Después, reparo en la presencia de la cuarta invitada. Y mi respiración se corta.

Annie Britter.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Pregunto con voz patosa.

—Vamos, todos siéntense. Pongan este sofá aquí, para que podamos mirarnos los unos a los otros.

La obedecen, moviendo el mueble para quedar frente a frente. Como era de esperar, Eliza y Niel se alejan lo más que pueden.

Karen suspira, moviendo una silla para quedar en la cabeza del grupo. Aparenta que de un momento a otro explotará de emoción.

—Falta alguien. ¿Saben dónde…?

—Aquí estoy. —Avisa una persona, entrando con paso decidido y hasta cierto punto arrogante.

Aprieto los puños a mis costados. Por dios. Por Raziel. POR EL SINSAJO. ES ÉL.

—Qué bueno que llegaste. Vamos, ponte cómodo.

Ambos estamos frente a frente. Terrence Grandchester me inspecciona con sus ojos azules cargados de burla y una sonrisa irónica formándose en sus labios finos. Se pasa una mano por el largo cabello castaño.

—Hola, Candy —Saluda como si nada. Idiota—, ¿qué tal te fue en el examen de química?

Contengo las ganas de gritar y arañarle el rostro. No vale la pena, me digo, trata de evaporar la furia asesina.

Bueno, a la mierda. Cuando menos lo espere lo dejaré sin descendencia.

—Mejor que tú, al parecer.

—Es imposible que superes un promedio de cien —se mofa.

¿Me estoy quedando sorda?

—No mientas, sabes que no sacaste esa calificación.

—Puedes preguntarle a la profesora Hudson. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Noventa y tres —responde Stear por mí, haciendo que le dé un codazo tan fuerte que probablemente acabará con las costillas rotas.

El asunto es que Terrence (el rebelde insoportable) y yo hicimos una apuesta. Quién sacara mejor promedio, sería sirviente del otro durante una semana.

El Einstein de gafas me ayudó un poco a estudiar, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

No me había percatado de que todos nos observaban. Incluso Niel.

—Ya es suficiente de charla, luego tendrán bastante tiempo para arreglar sus problemitas —noto como Karen lucha por evitar una sonrisa. Tiene los ojos dorados brillando igual que estrellas—. Quizás no se conozcan bastante entre ustedes, ¿por qué no se presentan los nueve?

—Tardaríamos un buen rato. —Interviene Annie.

—No sean estúpidos, claro que no. Y quiero información resumida, pero con detalles, sobre ustedes. Comienza tú, Candy.

Gruño de frustración. Ya lo sospechaba, tengo una puta mala suerte para atraer lo que no me conviene, y cuando quiero ser la primera, termino siendo última.

Debo ponerme de pie y hablar frente a esta gente inepta. Bueno, ¿qué más da?

—Me llamo Candice White Andrey —inicio. Carraspeo para aliviar mi voz ronca—, aunque seguramente me conocen. Adoro dibujar, leer y soy algo inquieta—.

—Sí, claro. _Algo _—ironiza Archie.

Le lanzo una mirada de fastidio, diciéndole que lo golpearé cuando salgamos de aquí.

—Como decía antes de que amablemente se decidieran a interrumpir, no existe para mí nada más bueno que hacer algo que implique actividad física y trepar a los árboles. Adoro las alturas. Escucho música independiente, rock clásico y pop. Me gusta mucho Demi Lovato, Paramore y Evanescence. Soy fan de Noel Gallagher y The Cure.

—¿Cuáles son tus ambiciones?

—No tengo idea. Supongo que salir la preparatoria sin ningún reporte. Estudiar enfermería. Ah, y sacar las mejores calificaciones de la escuelo, incluso más que las de Stear.

—Eso será imposible mientras esté yo aquí —interviene el entrometido de Terrence Grandchester.

—Sólo sobornas a los profesores, ¿no es verdad?

—Yo siempre he ganado justamente —sonríe.

—No me digas. ¿Y qué hay de aquella vez en el concurso de pastelillos? Le diste quinientos dólares a la jueza para que te dejara vencerme.

—Jamás hice tal cosa. ¿Por qué no aceptas que siempre voy un paso delante de ti en lo que haga?

—Me cuesta aceptar que un simio descerebrado como tú pueda ser tan supuestamente inteligente.

—Supéralo, White.

—Vete al diablo, Grandchester.

—Tranquilícense los dos. —Karen me pone una mano en el hombro para controlar mi instinto salvaje—. Bien hecho, Candy. Ahora, ¿quién sigue?

Le tocó turno a Annie, una joven alta y hermosa, de cabello oscuro como la noche y mirada azul.

Nada de lo que dice me sorprende. La conozco incluso más que a mí misma, y aunque ella lo niegue, sé que también le pasa lo mismo conmigo. No se digna a observarme si quiera, sólo habla indiferente sobre sus intereses: adora tocar el piano, cocinar y piensa heredar la compañía de sus padres.

Luego le toca al entrometido de Archie. Sé sus respuestas incluso antes de que salgan de la boca. Eso sí, aprovecho para avergonzarlo al "susurrar" que duerme en bóxers de Bob Esponja, abrazado a un peluche de princesa.

Prefiero evitar recordar lo de Elia y Niel, desagradables como siempre y queriendo hacerme sentir mal con frases en doble sentido.

Stear y Archie no dejan de hacernos reír con todo lo que dicen. Despotrican contrala tía abuela por habernos enviado a este aburrido internado, cuando éramos tan felices en Lakewood. Mencionan algunas de nuestras aventuras estando allá, como cuando Alistear inventó un detector de mentiras y construyó un automóvil que cas nos asesina.

La penúltima es Patricia O'Brien, o Patty, como la llaman sus amigos. Se trata de un ángel bajado del cielo, pequeña de estatura igual a mí y con el pelo corto al puro estilo de Hazel Grace, la de Bajo la misma estrella. Con esos pequeños ojitos de borrego color avellana ocultos tras unas gafas, conquistó mi corazón,

Y dejaron lo peor para el final.

—Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester. Se imaginarán.

—No si ni quién eres, la verdad —miro mis uñas como lo más interesante en el mundo, fingiendo que no he hablado.

—Gracias, Candice White. Como decía, soy de Inglaterra —obvio, genio. El inútil acento es fácil de reconocer—. Heredaré el ducado de mi padre, Richard, aunque no me interesa hacerme cargo de ese puesto—aburrido—. Tengo un talento excepcional para el teatro y la actuación, toco el piano y violín, además de ser inteligente como no tienen idea. De seguro ya notaron, soy jodidamente ardiente.

—¿Seguro que estamos hablando de la misma persona? —Inquiere Stear, haciéndome reír.

—Soy muy bueno en todo lo que hago, aunque a veces no lo demuestre—puntualiza ignorando a mi primo.

—Eso por ahora, señor-tengo-un-ego-más-grande-que-el-océano-pacífico.

—Todo lo dices por envidia, tarzán pecoso.

—Repite eso aquí —le señalo poniéndome de pie—, díselo a mis puños.

—Encantado. ¿Nos vemos a la salida?

—A la salida —corroboro.

—De acuerdo, suficiente. Los dos tienen graves problemas, deberían llevarlos a terapia —nos separa Patty

—De pareja —pronuncia Stear y Niel al mismo tiempo.

—NO SOMOS PAREJA.

—Sí. ¿EN QUE MUNDO PODRÍA CANDY SALIR CON ESTE INTENTO DE SER HUMANO? —Dice Archie.

—Cierto, Terry es mío —Eliza se levanta, halando al castaño consigo.

—¡ESTÁS LOCA, PELIRROJA ENDEMONIADA!

—NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HERMANA, ARISTÓCRATA ARROGANTE.

—Lamento decirlo, pero Niel tiene razón.

—¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Candy?! —Anthony me sacude

de los hombros, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡No lo defiendo, solo dije que él…! Argh, ¿por qué me explico en primer lugar?

—¡Ah, no sé! ¿QUIZÁS PORQUE NO SOPORTAS QUEDAR MAL CON NADIE?

—¡TÚ CALLATE, ELIZA! A TI NADIE TE HABLA.

—YO ME AUTOINVITÉ, AUNQUE NO TE IMPORTE.

—Deberíamos grabar esto y subirlo a YouTube —propone Alistear.

—Aquí tienes mi teléfono —se ofrece Patty, resignada.

—Vamos a llamarlo _Pelea en el manicomio (colegio San Pablo, en Londres.)_

Alcanzo a ver como Karen les arrebata el celular, dedicándole a Star una mirada

cargada de reproche.

—¡CALLENSE TODOS, PARECEN UNA MANADA DE LOCOS!

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ANNIE! Espera… NO TE CREAS, NO TE CREAS, PERDÓN.

—¿OBSERVAS ESTO? TODO ES TU CULPA, ESTÚPIDO TERRENCE.

—¿MI CULPA? ERES TÚ LA TONTA QUE NO CIERRA LA BOCA.

—VOY A GOLPEARTE EN LAS…

—¡LOS MANDARÉ A DETENCIÓN SI NO SE TRANQUILIZAN! —Escuchamos la voz de Karen, alzándose por sobre todas las demás.

Aquí es cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que ocurre. Estamos todos de pie, unos contra otros a punto de descuartizarnos. Incluso Annie planeaba morder a Archie por haberla mandado a guardar silencio.

Avergonzados con nosotros mismos, decidimos sentarnos en el sofá, contentos de haber descargado nuestra furia.

—Son muy infantiles, todos —afirma poniendo énfasis en Stear y Patty, los que planeaban hacer de nuestra discusión una cosa viral en internet.

—Es que el aburrimiento puede hacer cosas horribles —se lamenta Niel.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí, en primer lugar? ¿Es clase de psicología? —Pregunta Anthony.

—Ojalá, necesitan ver a un especialista.

—Algunos lo que requieren es estar atados con una camisa de fuerza en el manicomio más prestigiado del mundo —añade Terrence Grandchester, mirándome fijamente.

—Bien dicho. Estarías ahí desde hace mil años.

—No iniciemos de nuevo, Candy —Karen parece terriblemente cansada—. Están reunidos los nueve hoy porque han sido seleccionados para formar parte del algo increíble: El consejo estudiantil.

El silencio siguiente podría espantar a cualquiera con facilidad. Nos estábamos peleando y ahora no hacemos más que estar sin decir nada, confundidos y buscando apoyo mutuo.

De repente, y aunque parece surrealista; estallamos en fuertes carcajadas.

—Esto es imposible —suelto, apenas pudiendo respirar.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Gale saliendo de la friendzone?

Eso me hace reír aún más. ¡Y Patty es tributo! Me cae mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Christian Grey virgen? —Averigua Annie.

Esa estuvo buena.

—Chicos, dejen de bromear. Esto es serio, fueron elegidos por sus compañeros para formar parte de la sociedad de alumnos. ¿Les parece imposible de creer?

—Obvio. ¿De verdad nos ve a… nosotros en algo así? —Nos señala Archie.

—Al principio no estaba muy segura. Pero ahora que los conozco de cerca, sé que es la mejor elección que hicieron.

—Sí, claro. Es más probable que Terry y Candy sean amigos.

A pesar de que la odio, Eliza tiene un punto con esa frase.

—Lo lamento, muchachos. No pueden retractarse. Es septiembre y se tiene que elegir el consejo lo antes posible. Y ustedes fueron los seleccionados. Ahora mismo les leeré los cargos que se les asignaron: Patricia y Alistear, tesoreros. Anthony y Niel, secretarios. Candy, vicepresidenta. Y Terry, presidente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritamos todos a la vez.

Esto es más horrible que cuando eructé en un evento de caridad que organizó la abuela. Fue la muerte.

—Y no hay cambios. Los demás pues… serán un apoyo.

—Parece que te he ganado de nuevo, señorita White.

—¡TE ROMPERÉ LA MANDÍBULA, GRANDCHESTER!

La pelea inició de nuevo.

Bueno, él me venció otra vez. Pero quizás el consejo estudiantil no será tan malo.

¿Verdad?

* * *

**¡Holi, shit! Bueno, esta es mi proyecto para el CandyMundo. Ojalá les guste. Aclaro, aquí Anthony está vivo :nomedigas: pero no jugará un papel taan importante en la vida de la pecas. Eso sí, todo estará patas arriba, tendrá muchísimo romance, drama y comedia como no se imaginan.**

**Review, plis?**


End file.
